Entities (e.g., corporations, institutions, departments, etc.) may have common customers or users. For example, a person may be a customer of multiple banks. Generally, these entities are separate and have no knowledge of transactions between another entity and the common customer. This may result in common customers taking advantage of the unshared knowledge, especially in financial institutions. For example, a customer may borrow money from multiple financial institutions within a short period of time before the institutions are aware of the customer's borrowing from other institutions. Such borrowing could result in a greater risk that the customer is unable to repay the financial obligation to all the lending institutions.